The present invention relates to an electric rotary decoration in which the decorative articles not only are rotated but also are moved up and down.
FIG. 1 shows an existing carrousel decoration including a base seat 11, a central rotary disc 12, multiple vertical rods 13 disposed on the central rotary disc 12 and multiple horse-like decorative articles 14 disposed on the vertical rods 13. When the central rotary disc 12 is rotated, the horse-like decorative articles 14 are rotated along therewith. However, these decorative articles 14 cannot be moved up and down. Therefore, only a monotonous visual effect is provided.